


Thrill

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Thrill

Clint likes the thrill,  
He likes the danger,  
That his life is full of.  
He likes being a spy.  
Being in middle of the drama.  
He likes being a superhero.  
Constantly on the edge of the world.  
This risk taking,  
Can get him killed.  
But he never stops.  
He is a thrill seeker.


End file.
